


The Silver Lining of Ignorance

by Empress_Teacupp



Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 22:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14342118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empress_Teacupp/pseuds/Empress_Teacupp
Summary: Greetings readers!With recent talk about Ruby's development -- or lack thereof -- and her silver eyes it got me thinking on why  she isn't as vulnerable to emotions as everyone else or why she never sought answers to her silver eyes. Here is a brief scene that might shed some light on why Ruby is as innocent as she is.





	The Silver Lining of Ignorance

Ruby remembered the last time she had “snapped” it was when she was training with Qrow in the fields – not too far from her mother's grave. She shot at him in every direction – except behind her in which he tackled her.

“You said you would fight fair this time!” Fourteen year old Ruby exclaimed as she held onto her Crescent Rose with an awkward balance.

“You accomplished everything you were supposed to the last time and now I have to up your game in order for you to learn how to fight like a true huntress.” Qrow humphed. “Kid, I have fought plenty fair you just need to learn more in each lesson.”

“You said that I would fight just like my mother!”

“Well you're not there yet! Also...”

Not one but two Beowolves shot out from the forest crackling as they launched into the air. Ruby humphed as she swung her Crescent Rose and shot towards the forest. “I hate this!” She kept on shooting and shooting blindly at the trees – literally. She saw nothing but silver lighting. She got scared.

“What's happening?” She exclaimed.

“Just calm down, kiddo, and everything will go away I promise.” Qrow grabbed onto Ruby's arm with a rather gentle tone. “Just think of your mother.”

She thought of her mother and her white cloak swinging in the wind. And at that the light was gone and she was able to compose herself with staggered breaths as she saw the forest with broken limbs. She brought down Crescent Rose and glanced at Qrow who had a sympathetic gaze. “What happened, Uncle Qrow?”

Qrow paused as he glanced at the trees then back to his silver-eyed niece. “Don't worry about it.”

“Qrow, you have to tell me.” Ruby grabbed onto her uncle with a tear streaming down her cheek. She didn't want things to escalate like they did before.

“Ruby,” Qrow bent to one knee facing her at eye-level. “Do you remember when I said that I hated myself the day when I learned that my birth is what killed my mother?” Ruby nodded slowly. “I wished I never knew of it. Knowledge is power but there are certain things that one does not have to know about. You didn't have to know about the silver lighting except that it only happens when you feel that you are in grave danger – and upset of what I said about you not being as strong as your mother.”

Ruby blinked. “Why did you say that then? About me not being as strong as my mother?”

Qrow glanced at the ground. “Because the world can be harsh – but that doesn't mean we should throw in the towel.” He then glanced back at the sky. “Every dark cloud has a silver lining. Why not pay attention to the silver instead of the darkness.”

Ruby chuckled. “That's really poetic coming from you.”

“It's something a _very_ old wizard has said to me once.” Qrow smirked as if he was expecting someone to come. “Hang onto your optimism as long as you can and nothing can hurt you.”

Ruby took a deep breath. “So what you're saying is that I shouldn't be frustrated.”

“I'm saying that you're innocent and innocence can be easily tainted by this screwed up world with screwed up people.” Qrow stood up and took a sip from his flask. “Don't let yourself get tainted – or you'll end up as miserable as your uncle Qrow.”

“So about that silver light do you think that I'll find out about it someday?”

“Do you want to focus on that or your training and be the most powerful huntress in all of Remnant?” Qrow asked in a casual tone.

Ruby looked at the sky. The sun was lurking behind the darkened but innocent stray cloud. “I think...” She looked back at Qrow and smiled. “I'll go with the huntress option.”

“There you go, kiddo!” Qrow held out Harbinger. “So where were we?”

“Stance, always look around.” Ruby brought out Crescent Rose in front of her. “And don't back down.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well there you have it. It's a very *very* brief scene. If you have any suggestions or thoughts feel free to leave a comment. 
> 
> Cheers!


End file.
